Apocalyptic Cavortion
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: AU in which our favorite agents are thrust into the zombie apocalypse. {Eventual Philinda}


**Hello! So this is my introduction to my new fic! Now I promise it won't be so jumbled once I get it written. I just wanted to do an introduction of sorts. This is a complete AU. In this fic the inhumans are half human half zombies with capability to control hordes (Shown in May's backstory mostly but also Coulson's and Daisy's) Any who enjoy! (I just laughed for five minutes straight cause the abbreviation for this story is AC)**

I wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission.

Of course she had seen hordes before. It was common in her line of work. But she never saw someone able to control the beasts.

She was an agent of the corporation SHIELD. Set out to protect humans from these monsters and to keep the contaminated areas just as that. It wasn't the safest job in the word but it kept her and her husband in capable living conditions with plenty of security in case things did go downhill fast. It wasn't the most capable conditions of raising a family but they didn't have much of a say in the matter anyway.

A girl had been surrounded by a horde. Her mother as well. Both had been trapped inside the building. Their men hadn't come out. So it had been her turn to go inside and try to save them all.

So much for their cavalry.

She wasn't prepared for the horrors that had rested inside the building.

The room seemed to reek of decaying flesh, the smell alone making her eyes water. Hordes surrounded the woman standing above her. But she wasn't afraid. No… She was in control.

The walking corpses bent to the will of her voice. Following every command as if she was their lord. She might as well be.

The woman's mouth twisted in a sickening smile. She fought with all of her might taking down the corpses with clean swings with a makeshift weapon. Then finally with one strike the weapon had pierced the woman's abdomen.

Blood spills from the hole ripped in her skin. She falls to the ground motionless.

Nothing changes. The hordes remain twitching, ready to obey. Suddenly her men had joined them. Slowly advancing upon her. A new voice sang above the groans.

"I want to feel your pain." The small figure steps forth sending Melinda's heart plummeting to her stomach. With the wave of a small hand the hordes plummet to the ground, their twitching forever ceased. The girl reaches out for her. Pleading, begging.

"I'm scared. I want to leave." Bile rushes up her throat. Groaning filled the room as more rushed in. "Please take my hand." It felt as though her chest was caving in. Pain filled her body, her ears ringing from a possible concussion. With a small wave the ones behind her had dropped like rocks. Her small eyes shifted to the men beside her. The other agents. Most of which had families or at least a spouse to get home to. A spouse… Andrew…

"No. Not them." Melinda pleads. "Let them go." She imagined not being able to get home. Not even be able to say goodbye. Never having that perfect child, the blend of their love for each other. "We can fix you. We can help." They creep closer still. "Just… don't."

The cherubic face twists into a demonic smile. Something once so innocent representing the worst nightmare imaginable. "Take my hand." Tiny fingers reach for her own. "Give me your pain. I need a new mother." Melinda continues to slide backwards silently apologizing to Andrew. She wouldn't make it home to him. She wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Phil. Her best friend just outside awaiting her return. "Take my hand." Her words finish in a whisper as her pinkie brushes an object just behind her.

"Stop… Don't… Just put you hand down and stop…" Her fingers wrap around the silver gun. Her whole body feels as though it's been lit on fire. She needs to make sure she wasn't bitten. "Everything's going to be alright…" The lie felt like poison on her tongue as she points the gun and shoots.

Shock fills the once menacing features. The smooth features relax as she falls to the ground with a thud. Melinda crawls over cradling the body of the girl in her arms. Resting the slim figure across her lap. Apologies leave her lips like a prayer overpowering the whimpers of the child. A single tear slips from the chocolate colored eyes before they fade once and for all.

The girl is left staring at the ceiling but so far away it was as if she was seeing something beyond that. Something more beautiful. Crimson stained her manicured fingers and Melinda tried to cover the horrifying truth of what she had done. The girl's face was as pale as snow, lips the shade of coral. All warmth had disappeared by the time footsteps echoed behind Melinda. From both the corpse and herself.

Later as she wrapped herself trying to sleep despite the images flashing behind her eyes she could still hear the cheers echoing from the resting area of the plane.

"To the Cavalry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They told him he had died for only seconds.

What a damned lie.

They told him they managed to revive him.

Another lie.

He hadn't been bitten.

Lies…

He would be alright…

All lies…

Phil Coulson had been put on a mission with an expert team of fighters. The Avengers they had called themselves. Their mission? Take back New York. It was supposed to be an easy job. Until they met the leader, Loki.

In loose terms he was a psychopath. He seemed stuck mid transformation. Not quite undead but still able to communicate, to control. He believed himself to be a god.

He might as well be.

Phil stepped inside the room armed with a gun. THe body in front of him dropped face first revealing Loki hovering over the keyboard.

"Move away please." The man stilled just inches from the keyboard. His blackened pupils trained on the gun resting in his own hands. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." A smile plays at Phil's lips. This son of a bitch had hurt too many people. He would be more than happy to take him down himself. "Do you wanna find out?"

Suddenly pain seered through his chest. The crimson liquid spreading across his perfectly pressed white shirt. The clever illusion of the man faded before his eyes as the sceptre was removed from his body leaving his sprawling to the floor.

Everything hurt as he watched the man waltz over to the control pad opening the compartment, ready to drop his colleague straight from the carrier they were in. All he heard was the screams as the man dropped and fell from the sky.

"You're going to lose."

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature." The metallic taste filled his mouth as his lungs began to flood.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I." He pulls the trigger interrupting the man's speech, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"... So that's what it does." He chuckles to himself letting his head rest against the wall. He watches as a man in a trench coat and an eye patch rushes in. "I'm sorry boss." He says tiredly.

"Just stay awake." Fingers grip his jaw. "Eyes on me." The feeling is fading from his body, blood spilling from the side of his lips.

"I'm clocking out here."

"Not an option."

It becomes harder to breathe, harder to talk. "It's okay boss… This was never gonna work… If they didn't have something to…"

Then nothing.

Or so he had thought.

They had injected him with venom. Not enough for him to turn, just enough to keep him alive. To heal him.

It slowly began to drive him insane.

He would have random attacks. The only thing soothing it would be carving. Carving repeated patterns into the wood, walls… Anything he could get his hands upon. Anything…

He feared one day he would turn so he made his best friend promise him to take him down. To kill him if necessary.

It never became necessary.

But because of his carelessness and looking for a way to stop the temptation one of his agents died and he had created another monster.

Half human, half zombie. His own agent, practically his daughter.

It was all his fault.

But the temptation had stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It became easier, the killing.

Grant had discovered that long before he had gone undercover at SHIELD.

His job was to infiltrate and destroy. It was oh so easy.

The trust gain didn't take much. Saving their skin when they got too stupid to do so themselves had done the trick rather well. Agent May had been a challenge at first but a few nights in bed settled that matter rather quickly.

But then there was Skye.

The damned girl had been too smart for her own good. Too attractive too.

She had gotten too close. So had he.

He works for HYDRA. An elite force built on eliminating the undead and anything inbetween. Along with those who got in the way.

SHIELD had become one unfortunately large obstacle.

One he is happy to take care of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In retrospect she had gotten too close. She had cared too much.

Caring is a dangerous thing and boy had she played with fire.

First being shot and being injected with venom. Not only surviving it but also making it through without any side effects. Why had she been spared while she watched her boss spiral into insanity?

She knew now.

Half human, half beast.

She had been bitten in the cavern. She watched as her friend had died. Trip…

Then, slowly herself. She could feel the venom taking over but the ugly death had never come. The mindless groaning had never taken over and neither had the desire to devour the closest human towards her. In fact, as soon as it had taken over the horde surrounding her had just… stopped.

Because she told them to.

She had heard of these people before. They called themselves inhumans. Able to control the hordes and bend them to their will.

The ground shook with her fear as the temple began to collapse.

So she ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fitz couldn't count his near death experiences on one hand.

It'll be a good chance to explore the world, Simmons had claimed.

Too bad both of them had lost their minds in the process.

He could still feel the oxygen being crushed from his lungs. He had been a victim of HYDRA. A victim of a friend turned.

He had sacrificed himself for the love of his life.

Then he did it again.

Simmons had been trapped. As good as dead, surrounded by a horde. He tied himself to a rope, and he jumped.

Now they would put themselves back together, slowly but surely. She had helped him before. She was the reason he had gotten himself up at night.

Now he would do the same for her.


End file.
